


I wish you were a stranger I could disengage

by snugglylou (Styles_Tomlinson_123)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, Vibrators, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/snugglylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's smirked widened and he leaned forward. "I have an idea," he said slowly, his voice dripping like honey. "Why don't we go test these out?"</p><p>Louis gulped, "Uh-what...how?"</p><p>"Follow me," Harry said, grabbing Louis's wrist and bagged products and led them to the back.</p><p>or the one where Harry and Louis fuck in the back room of Spencers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you were a stranger I could disengage

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on this account. i mainly post on my other ao3 (Styles_Tomlinson_123), but this account looked lonely. cx
> 
> title is from over my head (cable car) by the fray.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: uh, idk how i feel about this anymore, considering i've grown as a writer. i'm leaving it up, but i've edited it since posting, lol. couldn't help myself there

Louis popped his gum as he walked through the aisles of the local Spencers. He's been inside dozens of times for lube and condoms, so the staff knows him pretty well. He waved to one he's talked to quite a few times, Zayn, before walking over.

"Hey Lou! What are you looking for today?" Zayn asked.

"A new boyfriend. The last one said I was too much of a slut." Louis sighed.

Zayn chuckled. "I can't do that, but I can show you a new vibrator that came in."

"Ooh, show me," Louis said with a smile.

They walked over to the toy aisle and Zayn grabbed a large purple vibrator and handed it to Louis. "Newest one. I heard it's pretty good. I used it on Niall the other night."

Louis laughed. "Okay, thanks. I just need a new bottle of lube and I'll give it a try tonight."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye," Louis said with another wave as he walked over to where they shelved the lube. His eyes scanned over the different varieties until he came across his favorite- banana. "There you are you silly thing," he murmured to himself as he grabbed it.

He walked up to the counter, expecting to see Zayn checking him out when he paused to see a new set of lush curls standing at the register. His name tag read 'Harry' and Louis scrunched his nose. That's such an old man name. Nevertheless, he walked up to the counter and set his items on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"Did you find everything today?" a deep, gravelly voice asked, causing Louis to look up and boy was he stunned. The man before him couldn't be older than twenty-five, and he had thick chocolate colored curls and bright green eyes. In short: he was stunning.

"Uh, I, um," Louis stuttered, fish-mouthing.

Harry chuckled. "I assume you did." He smirked.

"Yes I did," Louis said, finally finding his voice. "Too bad you'll never see me use it." And...where did that come from?

Harry's smirked widened and he leaned forward. "I have an idea," he said slowly, his voice dripping like honey. "Why don't we go test these out?"

Louis gulped. "Uh-what...how?"

"Follow me," Harry said, grabbing Louis's wrist and bagged products and led them to the back.

"But I haven't paid!" Louis protested.

"It's on the house," Harry said. "My parents own this shop."

"But it's Spencers!"

"I didn't say they owned the name, I just said the store," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. No need to get snippy now."

Harry snorted and Louis was brought into an office space. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, but let Harry shut the door. Before he could blink, Harry was on him, backing him up to an empty desk and sitting Louis on top of it.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and tangled his fingers in Harry's curls, dragging his head forward to connect their lips. His head was swimming with not only lust, but attraction to the other male. His lips were so soft, so plump, yet so firm. Louis wished he himself had put on some chapstick.

Louis soon lost his clothes and was sitting naked in front of Harry, who only had his boxers on. Harry grabbed the toy and the lube and spread Louis's legs. He poured lube onto his fingers and pushed one in right away. Louis whimpered until his prostate got touched and he was jelly in Harry's hands.

He soon got a second, and then a third pushed in, scissoring him open and stretching him. The fingers were soon pulled out and Louis whined.

"Hang on baby, daddy's getting your toy ready," Harry said, his voice coated with lust.

Louis whined at what Harry was playing at, turned on by the daddy kink he didn't know he had. The vibrator was lubed up and Louis's legs were spread, one on Harry's shoulder and other held as wide as possible as Harry slipped it in. Louis moaned and threw his head back, so horny and so anxious to finally have something inside him. After it was pushed all the way in, Harry turned the vibrator on medium, buzzing right against Louis's prostate. Louis moaned loudly, his head being thrown back and his eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh fuck, daddy. It feels so good," Louis moaned out.

Harry turned the vibrator higher, causing more pleasure to roll through Louis; his thighs started shaking.

"N-need you. I need-d y-you dad-ddy," Louis stuttered, the toy being thrust in and out of him slowly.

Harry cursed under his breath as he pulled out the toy. He quickly lubed up and thrusted into Louis in one thrust. Louis moaned and gripped tightly onto the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. Harry's thrusts were fast and brutal, assaulting his prostate and causing more moans to spill from Louis's lips.

"Fuck daddy, you're so big. You feel so nice, fucking me so well," Louis moaned, gazing at Harry through lust filled eyes.

Harry pulled Louis onto the edge of the table, keeping one leg still on his shoulder and moving the other so he could thrust in deeper. "Fuck you're so tight. A slut like you shouldn't be this tight," Harry panted.

Louis moaned and threw his head back, his climax quickly approaching. He moved a hand down to his untouched cock and began pumping himself to Harry's thrusts. He soon spilled onto his stomach and hand, clenching tight around Harry. Harry moaned and his hips stuttered as he spilled into Louis.

They were too busy coming off their highs to notice the door open and Zayn walk in.

"What the fuck?"


End file.
